


The Gift

by SpawnofHades



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Bisexuality, Collage, Crush, Dogs, M/M, Slash, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/SpawnofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the wizard compotion Max goes to Minnesota to go to collage, and meets an old friend who's still his family's wizard, thought he has a few more speices in his blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Set 3 years after 4.27. Werewolves won't be the same as in the series though... Spoilers for 4.27  
> Also posted on Fanfiction

Max jumped out of his truck the gravel crunching under his feet as he walked up to the main building, which was a red two-story house with a black front door, blacked out windows, and a large balcony over the front porch, which was more like a massive kennel. The 19-year-old once-wizard opened up the kennel, being greated by multiple dogs of all colors and breeds, some jumped up and waited to get attention from him. He scratched the heads of as many canines as he could before waiding his way to the front door and entering into the front room, which was more like a waiting room in a dentist's office. A few dogs ran inside disappering down a hallway while barking. Minutes later a guy with tan skin that was inked beyond belief in a black wife beater, red men's basketball shorts, and a pair of black sneakers on. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was hauling two buckets in his hands, a black, what Max was assuming, wolf with a brush in it's mouth. "Hey," the guy said setting the buckets down on the hardwood floor.  
There was something familiar about the guy. He didn't exactly remember but the deep voice brought back plesant memories from New York City. "Hey," the youngest Russo replied. The two men shook hands. "I'm here about a job."  
"Come with me and we'll talk, 'cuz I really have to get some of the dogs washed here," the other male replied picking up the buckets again.  
Max took a bucket full of water from him, "You're welcome." The black haired man laughed and they started to walk towards a city of kennels with dogs barking loudly. There were a few other guys of different ages, heights, and races outside with dogs following them around or on chains. The empolyee set down his bucket and pulled an old, wide gate shut while the wolf started opening kennels and releasing different dogs. "Have that wolf trained pretty well," Max stated as he grabbed a three year old Golden Retrevier and started to clean him with the sponge that was submerged in the soapy water.  
"Yeah, well Hades' more like a domestic dog in a wolf's skin," the other man replied. "I'm assuming you've owned a dog before."  
"Beagle," Max replied. It wasn't a lie exactly, Dragon had _looked_ like a beagle on the outside.  
He nodded taking the hose from Hades and rinsed off the American Pitbull he was washing. "What's your name?" He asked turning off the hose and handing it to Hades again before letting the Pitbull go to dry herself off.  
Before Max could answer an older man called out, his rough voice was deep. "Hey Enil! Joey needs help after you're done down here."  
Max looked at Enil again and suddenly remembered who he was.  


* * *

  
 _Saturday detention in Mr. Laritate's office, big surprise. Max had offically become Alex. There was only three other people in the room, a blond haired girl who was reading some magizene, a brown haired football player who was doing anything to pass the time, and a black haired punk who was watching something on his iPod touch, his legs hanging over onto the chair next to him. He was a new kid in a few of Max's classes but he didn't remember a name.  
Max didn't really pay attention to him until he heard the guy saying something that sounded like a spell. _"For the ass who landed me in Mr. Laritate's office, make him feel the justice," _he whispered. There was brief flash of black light and suddenly the clock stopped ticking and the other two people stopped breathing. The person took his headphones out of his ears and turned to face Max, his eyes bright blue. "It's rude to stare."  
Max gapped for a moment before he finally managed to say something. "You're a wizard," he accused.  
"Wizard, werewolf, blood angel, all the good things," he laughed. "Name's Meturato Enil."  
Max looked at him for a few moments, "Mururato?"  
"Meturato," he corrected. "Means black kettle in Cherokee I think. My last name means I saw a dog. Iroic huh? You can call me Zak though."  
Max extended his hand, "Max Russo, wizard."_  


* * *

  
"Zak?" Max asked.  
Zak looked up at Max. "How'd you know my name?" He questioned, head tilted to the side.  
"Max Russo," Max finally answered. 


End file.
